


A Sentinel's Guide

by Kateri



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sentinel might protect the tribe but who protects the Sentinel?  And what happens to the person that is perceived as a threat by that protector?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rogue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago for the Sentinel Angst Mailing list. Going through my old fandoms and decided to move it here to live with my other fanfic.

"Ah, Mr. Sandburg, how good of you to visit me." 

Blair Sandburg glanced uneasily at the rouge CIA agent seated behind the table in the interrogation room. Despite being in custody Brackett didn't seem concerned in the least. In fact he acted as if this meeting was his idea and the room his parlor. 

Blair sat down opposite of Brackett and jerked a quick nod at the uniform with him. It was only after the officer had left that Blair turned his attention to the man that had threatened an entire city to try to force his Sentinel to help him. He didn't succeed of course, his Sentinel was much too smart and determined to have his actions dictated to him by slime like this. 

Blair shook himself from his thought, this was not the time or place for such things. He had a purpose here and he had to fulfill it and return to the loft before his Sentinel found out about his trip here.

"Who else knows?"

Nothing more, nothing less delivered in a quiet tone.

Brackett didn't even pretend not to know what it was that Blair was talking about.

"What do you think Mr. Sandburg?" he asked leaning back and smiling. "This kind of information is quite valuable."

"No one," Blair whispered, almost to quiet for Brackett to hear "At least not until you couldn't use him anymore yourself," Blair continued in a louder voice. 

A slow clapping caused Blair's head to jerk in Brackett's direction. "Very well done Professor, so you see the answer is no one else knows why it is I chose Ellison." Brackett then leaned over the table to take the package of gum Blair was fumbling with and helped himself to three pieces and stick the rest of the pack in his pocket.

Blair slowly stood and nodded with confidence "Then my Sentinel is safe." nodding again he turned to leave, only to stop in mid turn and say "I do have to thank for one thing though," he said in an odd tone of voice "I never had a name before, Guide sounds nice." 

With that Blair walked over and pounded on the door to be let out.

Brackett sat and pondered Sandburg's odd last words. When the FBI agents came in to escort him to what ever holding facility it was that they thought would hold him he put it out of his mind temporarily. Once in the van he popped another stick of gum in his mouth to try to aleviate his sore throat. When that didn't work he asked the agent across from him for something.

"Here," he said tossing a bag of thought lossangers at him "some Narcotics guy gave them to me"

Brackett helped himself to several and started to unwrap them as he thought of Blair Sandburg. He had thought the boy to be smart, yet when they were talking he seemed to forget that his knowledge about Ellison could get him out. He would have thought that Sandburg would have thought of that.

He popped several lossangers into his mouth and started sucking them.

There was something about their last exchange that bothered him but he couldn't pin it down.

Brackett went to swallow and started to panic when he found he almost couldn't, his throat was swelling incredibly fast. Listening to the shouting FBI agents just before he passed out he heard Sandburg's voice in his head saying Guide, not guide like he had thought. Remembering what he had found out about Sentinel's companions he had the thought 'not Guide, assassin.'

*

Blair Sandburg smiled as he thought of the nice agent that was transporting Brackett. He was real lucky that the man had been coughing and had accepted the cough drops. He hadn't been sure how he was going to get them to Brackett, the gum had been easy. However in order for the poison to work both parts had to be introduced.

Ah well, not need to worry. Blair smile grew even bigger as he stepped into the loft, after all... HIS Sentinel was safe now.


	2. Love and Guns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blair's thoughts during the episode "Love and Guns"

My poor car, but it should be all right; it has to be all right. Besides, my Sentinel said I did a good job. What is a car worth against the chance to make my Sentinel proud of me? Wait, what's this? My Sentinel thinks I am queasy, in shock? NO! I'm good, I can do this, I can take care of my Sentinel. Hopefully I can reassure my Sentinel that I fine; my Sentinel really worries too much about me. I never had anyone looking out for me before and I am still here.

What's this, my Sentinel wants my help? I can do that I am so there! What! Check out some girl! But I'm your Guide I should be with you! But.my Sentinel wants me too do this, and if I do this well with lots of excitement maybe I will get to back up my Sentinel later.

I have to calm down, it I keep acting this nervous she will suspect something. Who knows how far up she is in Daddy's little empire. Have to make my Sentinel proud and find out some information. Come on Blair, spread on the charm, you can do it. After this case you will never have to see her again.

Just have to keep wowing her. I can do this; my Sentinel needs me to do this. Just pretend it is my Sentinel I am telling about my travels. Yes, that will work, just pretend it is my Sentinel.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meet her father! What kind of girl takes her new boss to meet her father so soon after meeting him? South American painters, that is a safe subject. Just ignore the anthropologist, I'm not really casing the place for a raid. What's that? Bugs? Oookay, what ever, I'll just take a look around here.

I can't believe I did that. What was I thinking? Kissing Maya, saying all that crap. What does my Sentinel think, I talked back to. Well, I do that a lot but this time it felt different, and it wasn't to try and help my Sentinel. I have to remember what it is I'm supposed to be doing here. 

 

+++++++++++++++++

I was using her to help my Sentinel; it isn't like I really love her. Then why do I feel so badly? Oh my God, is this what it is like to be my mother? Using sex and sweet words to get what you want? But she never seemed upset when she was done using people, but she is an expert at detaching with love. I have never been good at that, but then I don't think I have ever really attached to anyone but my Sentinel. But that doesn't explain why I attached to Maya. God I can't think strait, what is wrong with me? 

 

I feel so protective of her, almost like. That is it! I have been pretending she is my Sentinel.

 

Now that I know what is wrong with me I can help my Sentinel. Maya thinks I care for her, I can use this to get close and find out information about her father. I can still make my Sentinel proud of me.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Well Maya is gone, gee that's too bad. My Sentinel thinks I like her though, but if I tell my Sentinel the truth what will he say? 

 

Nothing, 

 

That is what. Because I won't tell my Sentinel. Now all that is left is to do something about that bitchy ATF agent. She is not good enough for my Sentinel; she almost got my Sentinel killed. And Banks told me she threatened to have charges brought up against my Sentinel, and now she thinks she can just sit in there eating and talking. I don't think so. 

 

I'll just have to find some way to show her the error of her ways.


	3. Attraction

My Sentinel still isn't home. I'm not worried, yet. 

This was the whole point in dragging my Sentinel to the club, to get a little relief, to relax a bit. As long as she doesn't try anything. My Sentinel just doesn't understand women. Sure there are some nice ones out there but there are even more that just want to use you. Look at my mother, she was an expert at using men for what she wanted, even using me. So I say if they are using you why not just use them back. Except my Sentinel, no one will be aloud to use and hurt my Sentinel ever again. And if they do I will just have to do something about it.

My Sentinel is still out again, with that woman. I don't like it at all, something is just wrong. I guess I will just have to hit the books till I figure out what is wrong. After all, it is my job; I am a Guide.

Laura McCarthy, Jane Cunningham it doesn't really matter what she was really called. She was a thief and a murderer, and she tried to use my Sentinel. That is not acceptable. I suppose I should have told my Sentinel everything I found out about her but he needs to be protected. Especially from people like her, and I am the one to do it. After all, I am a Sentinel's Guide.

Jane Cunningham AKA Laura McCarthy opened the note attached to the package that had just been delivered to her. It was just one line

I couldn't let you go

No signature, but Jane knew who had sent it. She quickly opened the box to discover home baked cookies. Quickly before her cell mate came back she started eating as many as possible while laying back on her bunk thinking about how she would contact the buff Detective once she was out of here. 

She was still laying on the bunk when her cellmate came in 15 minutes later and found her dead and a half eaten box of cookies on the floor.

The prison coroner ruled it accidental. After all, why would someone send Jane cookies that had minute amounts of peanut oil in them on purpose when Jane was highly allergic to peanuts?


	4. Flight

"Hello, Sandburg speaking"

"Yes Mr. Sandburg, my Name is Mary Sue, 

I'm Dr. Stoddard's secretary. I have been trying to contact you for the Doctor for the past week"

"Yes well, I've been busy. An outreach program I volunteer for has had us stuck making cookies. What does Doctor Stoddard want?"

"Doctor Stoddard is currently putting together a team for a field study in Borneo and has chosen you as his research assistant. He believes that it could help in your dissertation."

"Um, he what? Borneo, when and how long?"

"I said that Doctor Stoddard has chosen you as his personal research assistant, you would be leaving in two months and the study is supposed to last one year, possible more if the grant is extended."

"I don't think I could do that, I am involved in a study of my own at the moment and two months would be the middle of the semester for me."

"I don't think you understand Mr. Sandburg, Doctor Stoddard has chosen you-"

"Yes, I heard you the first time, but I can't really just drop everything at the moment to leave for Borneo"

"sigh"

"You will have to inform Doctor Stoddard that at this point in time it is just not doable"

"Doctor Stoddard has instructed me to inform you that in exchange for you services on this study he would be willing to give you some papers written by Burton that pertains to your dissertation."

"You're kidding"

"I don't kid Mr. Sandburg"

"I really could use some more resource material but I'm in the middle of a study, I can't leave Cascade"

"I see, well are you sure you won't reconsider?"

"If I say I will can I get a look at the papers?"

"Well, maybe"

"That's terrific."

"I suppose I could arrange it."

"Thanks a lot"

"But I would like you to seriously think about the offer."

"Absolutely."

"You need to stop by to check out the papers, would you like to go out for lunch afterwards?"

"No, no -- thank you. Thank you so much. I'll get back to you, ok? Bye-bye. All right!"

"Some girl must have said yes." Said Jim Ellison from his spot by the front door 

Blair shook his head no " Do you know who that was? Dr. Eli Stoddard's secretary? 

"And who is that?"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

The answering machine beeped with one last message. 

"This is Mary Sue from Dr. Stoddard's office. Dr.Stoddard needs a final answer about Borneo. If you're still interested, please call us at 555-4678." 

"I guess you should call him back." Jim said not meeting Blair's gaze

"Well, actually, I've already decided not to go. This sentinel thing... You know, it's more than just a research project. Uh... it's about friendship. I just didn't get it before."

"Okay." 

They both moved out to balcony, Jim standing totally outside while Blair leans against doorjamb. 

"You know," Blair said "you were really something out there in the jungle, man. I've never seen you so focused, so in control. It was pretty amazing. You never did tell me how you got your powers back." 

Jim shrugged " They just came back." 

Blair's eyes narrowed "Why do I get the feeling like you're not telling me everything?" Blair walked forward slowly to stand in front of Jim

"Because I just don't have the energy to talk about it right now. We're home. Let's enjoy it." 

Blair's smile lit up the room "Welcome home, partner."

They clinked their bottles. A growl heard only by Jim causes him to look inside to see the panther on the upper loft bedroom floor, watching him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dear Journal,  
I'm finely back in home with my Sentinel. My Sentinel's senses did return. I am so proud of my Sentinel and man was it amazing. I have to call Doctor Stoddard and tell him I won't be going with him. Like I would leave my Sentinel for over a year. Nothing will ever make me give up my Sentinel. Nothing, will ever some between my Sentinel and me. 

And anybody that tries, well they will simply have to be taken care of.

Permanently


	5. Deep Water

"Glad you could make it." Said Sheila as Jim, Simon and Blair walked into Forensics "The medical examiner has confirmed that the body in the trunk of the car is Philip Brackley's. He was shot in the head twice with this." 

While saying this she held up an evidence bag holding a gun.

"Forensics found it wedged up under the spare tire." 

"Just because Brackley was shot with Jack's gun..." 

Jim was quick to point out before Sheila interrupted him "It's not Jack's gun." 

"Then, whose is it?" demanded Simon

"We ran the serial numbers. It's registered to you, Jim." Sheila said smirking

"It's not my gun." Jim said stiffly

"There's gotta to be a mistake." Simon said, sounding almost angry

"No mistake." Sheila said smugly "If I were you, the next call I'd make would be to my lawyer." Turning she left the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Who does this bitch think she is? She can't accuse MY Sentinel like that; my Sentinel would never do anything like that. She thinks she can get away with anything just because she is IA. Miss Irwin is going to have to learn how wrong she is. And what was with Simon telling me to keep an eye on my Sentinel, like I would ever do anything else.

I can't believe I'm alive. Somebody tried to kill my Sentinel and it has something to do with this case. Who ever they are they will pay, nobody hurts my Sentinel.

"Thank you, Simon," whispered Jim quietly walking toward Jack's car. 

Once there he begins examining it. He feels over the driver's side door, then goes around the other side and looks through, seeing a bullet embedded in the inside of the driver's side door. "Jack's dead. There's no question," Jim's says finally feeling sad for his old partner and walking back around to driver's side door. 

"Come on, Jim, I know you're good but isn't that being a little definite?" Blair asks a little nervously.

"Hold this" Jim says handing Blair a flashlight "Come here. Give me your hand" Jim takes Blair's hand and runs it over the car door "What do you feel?" he asks

"Um, the car?" Blair asks unsure of what it is he should be feeling.

"That's great" Jim says and releases Blair. "I feel little bumps here and little bumps here," He says pointing them out for his partner "Right here in the middle, it's smooth. Indentations that came from a shotgun blast. The shot blew out that window, catching Jack dead center"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I really wish Simon would hurry up, the sooner my Sentinel and I go get that body the sooner this will be over and I'll be able to find out who tried to kill my Sentinel. Oh, and can't for get the IA bitch. No definitely not, she has no right to hound my Sentinel like that. 

Oh, man that was so cool what my Sentinel did with the car. I can't believe how my Sentinel held my hand and tried to show me, to let me experience what a Sentinel feels. Man, things should go smoothly from here on in. 

Now if only every one would stop referring to this Jack guy as my Sentinel's partner. I am my Sentinel's partner; I watch my Sentinel's back. I am my Sentinel's Guide.

++++++++++++++++++++++

"Jim, what's wrong?" asks Blair as Jim storms out of Simon's office and heads out of the bullpen toward the elevators.

"I've been suspended and will be investigated," Jim says stabbing the button to summon the elevator.

"What! But why? You didn't do anything, and we can prove that Jack is dead." Blair says a bit confused, he thought it was all but over.

"Yeah, well tell it to the DA Chief" with this Jim gets on the Elevator scowling at the uniform that   
decides to take another car.

"Well, I will then. They can't do this to you. You are the best cop they have and on top of that you are totally honest." Blair says starting to get louder as he begins to get truly angry.

"Whoa Chief, hold your horses. I didn't mean to get you up in arms. Don't worry it will all work out. We are meeting Simon later to figure out what to do next," Jim says placing his hands on his Guide's shoulders. "It will work out, I promise you,"

"Okay Jim, I trust you" Blair said smiling up at his Sentinel, his trust in him plain as day on his face.

Blair's Journal

Dear journal,   
that sounds so corny. Well it is all over, all's well that ends well and all that crap.  
All I can say is that Art and Monique better watch themselves in prison, after all, it can be such a dangerous place.

I can't believe it though, that bitch from IA wants to talk to my Sentinel. Over my dead body. If that bitch thinks she is going anywhere near my Sentinel then she is delusional.

No she has more important things to worry about. 

I can't do anything right now but someday, lets just say that Sheila Irwin better watch her back. Nobody messes with my Sentinel. One day she will pay for what she tried to do, after all I am a Sentinel's Guide and like I said, nobody messes with my Sentinel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Five Months Later  
Washington State Penitentiary

Arthur Landis continued backing up until he felt the cool tiles of the prison showers on his back. Unable to except he watched as the three large men armed with shanks closed in on him. Deciding he had nothing to lose he threw a punch at the closest guy, but was quickly brought down by the punches and slashes of all three. 

Just before the one he had taken a swing at slit his throat he whispered in Art's ear, "Guide said to tell you that you picked the wrong cop to try to burn and that you are lucky your death will be so quick"


End file.
